neptuniafandomcom-20200222-history
Histoire/Hyper Dimension
Histoire is the Oracle of Planeptune. She may look young, but she knows more about Gamindustri than even the oldest living human. Truth be told, she is actually the personified form of the tome on which she sits, born in Planeptune with the sole duty to keep a record of Gamindustri's history. Profile Appearance Histoire's appearance is similar to her look in Hyperdimension Neptunia but with differences, her height being one of the most noticeable factors. Her hair remains in two blonde pigtails at medium length along with the purple and orange headdress but this time it accompanied by a hat with the letter N in the center. Her dress seems similar to the original but is open shoulder and has a teal tie. Her leg-wear consists of thigh high socks and white shoes with green circles wirh a black lining on the center. Personality Histoire's personality is very mature and serious. She does not play around and is very focused on her work as an Oracle. She has to frequently nag Neptune to do her duties as Console Patron Unit (CPU) and will go so far as to yell to ensure she gets her point across. While she is very hardworking, it sometimes takes her a while to provide people with the information they seek (3 hours, 3 days, etc.). Relationships Main Article: Histoire/Hyper Dimension/Relationships Story Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 In Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2, Histoire sends Nepgear and the CPUs out to the Gamindustri Graveyard to fight CFW Magic. However, they are defeated and held in captivity for three years. When IF and Compa bring back Nepgear, she apologizes for sending them off on a "fool's errand" and tells Nepgear that she must find the mascot characters of each nation and enlist the aid of the CPU Candidates if possible. When Nepgear succeeds in not only obtaining the mascot characters but the getting the CPU Candidates as well, Histoire creates a Sharicite crystal and sends them to the Gamindustri Graveyard. Histoire wonders if she is repeating the same mistake three years ago, but the mascots cheer her up and tell her to place faith in them. Nepgear successfully brings back Neptune and the other CPUs and they are allowed to finally rest in the Basilicom. Histoire eventually ends up getting kidnapped by CFW Trick and Underling at a point but is quickly rescued by Nepgear, Neptune, and the others and she blames herself for it happening. After Nepgear and the others defeat each of the Criminals of the Free World (CFWs), Histoire prepares a spa for them to relax in before the final battle as she ponders on everything that has happened up until this point and wonders if the CPUs and Candidates will be successful in winning against Arfoire. At the end of the game, Histoire is shown looking for Neptune who has gone missing and has left her paperwork all covered up in cookie crumbs. Nepgear who is done with her work goes out to look for her at the spot where they used to play at as children. Planeptune Ending Nepgear and Neptune decide to play and relax, much to Histoire's annoyance. Apocalypse: Savior's Sorrow After Nepgear kills Neptune with the cursed sword, Histoire arrives. Histoire tells Nepgear that she doesn't need to explain her actions, as Neptune had told her before taking her out for a walk. The two mourn Neptune's death. Later on, when Arfoire vanishes from Gamindustri, Histoire prepares for Nepgear's ceremony to become a CPU. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 SISTERS GENERATION Histoire's role is largely the same as in Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2. Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Histoire is contacted by her Ultra Dimension counterpart. Surprised that Neptune is in another dimension, she is relieved that she is doing well over there. After the first call, Histoire looks for a way to bring back Neptune. She eventually finds a way, and tells Neptune that if she gets enough shares from the Ultra Dimension Planeptune, a portal can be opened so Neptune can return to the Hyper Dimension. After Neptune gets enough shares from the Ultra Dimension Planeptune, Histoire opens a portal. Unfortunately, Nepgear was too eager to see Neptune again and accidentally goes through the portal, causing both of them to be stuck in the Ultra Dimension. When they open the portal again to bring back both the Planeptune sisters to deal with the Hyper Dimension Rei, Plutia glomps Neptune and as a result, Nepgear is stranded in the Ultra Dimension. True Ending In the true route of the game, the portal was much more larger then expected. Histoire concludes that the portal will stay open for an indefinite amount of time and that people can come and go as they please. Histoire briefs the CPUs of their current situation. After the Hyper Dimension Rei is defeated, the portal still remains open and Histoire talks with her Ultra Dimension counterpart. Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3: V Generation Histoire's role is largely the same as in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory. Megadimension Neptunia VII Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Histoire's role remains the same as Megadimension Neptunia VII with the addition of VR events. Tutorial Histoire calls for the Player after they met Croire. The Player is confused, so Histoire tells the Player to look down so they can see her. She notices that the Player has not listened to anything she said. She decides to explain it once more. The current world, they are in is created from parts of The Player's world and parts from her world. According to Croire, the current world they are in is called the "VR Dimension". However, Histoire notes that Croire does not understand much about this dimension and can't explain anything else further. While the VR Dimension is influenced by both worlds, the effects of the Player's world are much stronger. With that, they have decided to refer to this world as the "Player's Room". This room can be accessed using a gate but the VR dimension's coordinates are unstable so Histoire says she will be coming to adjust them periodically. Nonetheless, it is like a dream to be able to interact with the Player. They have been aware of the Player's existance but no way to interact with them directly. They have only been able to communicate through the "Thank You For Playing Corner". Histoire apologizes for veering off topic and begins to explain the various commands that can be executed in the Player Room. She shows off an object that she received from Croire, a historical record of the Player's past guidance, prepared as a game. Additionally, the Goddesses of the four nations will visit the Player Room eventually. They will not unexpectedly visit the Player though. They can only be welcomed at a more convenient time using another object. Histoire notes that Neptune and the others have things they wish to discuss with the Player. Histoire tells the Player she will be pleased if they could meet with them. Thus concludes Histoire's explanation of the Player Room. She asks if the Player understands. The Player nods and Histoire is glad. She tells the Player if they ever need a more detailed explanation to not hesitate to let her know. Things may become more noisy on occansion but she hopes they can get along from now on. Gameplay Main Article: Histoire/Hyper Dimension/Gameplay Equipment Weapons Costumes Accessories Skills Combo SP EX Finish EXE Drive Videos Quotes Main Article: Histoire/Hyper Dimension/Quotes Navigation Category:Histoire Category:Oracles Category:Hyper Dimension Residents Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia mk2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth2 Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VII Characters Category:DLC Characters Category:Megadimension Neptunia VIIR Characters